


Movie Night

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特决定与伊万一起度过他们的新年假期
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Movie Night

因为新年假期的缘故，他们已经在家待了有好一阵子，基尔伯特本来不应该在莫斯科，起码在所有人的认知里——他最不可能去的城市就是莫斯科，但他仍旧在假期开始的头天就从德国失踪，然后路德维希直到末尾才联系上他神出鬼没且心性不定的哥哥。那场影响了全球的流行病仍旧带有危险的余韵，基尔伯特本来不该随处乱跑，但他还是给伊万带去了一点新年礼物。再三叮嘱哥哥要注意安全，路德维希的操心简直快要溢出电话听筒，基尔伯特一边享受着来自大型抱枕的舒服按摩一边随口应着，暖气已经足够令他昏昏欲睡，无需再多一个爱关照人的弟弟。尽管还没有正式到新年，基尔伯特也拒绝向伊万透露有关礼物的任何信息，但伊万从假期伊始就在接受礼物，一个拎着酒渍樱桃巧克力蛋糕的基尔伯特还不够算最好的节日礼物吗？

基尔伯特先在德国为他做了这个蛋糕，他在地下室的房间里有个小冰箱，出发去俄罗斯之前就存放在那里面。他放了很多伊万喜爱的樱桃，那家伙儿就是如此钟情于蜜饯，这或许是他体重居高不下的某种因素。然后他们就在伊万家里分食了这块蛋糕来为新年做点准备，之后也一起进行了烹饪。像每一对经历着异地恋爱的普通情侣一样，他们并不是经常能够见面，多数时间伊万并不能离开自己的国家，但是基尔伯特却还能多出一点时间飞过去看他，所以二人便有了这么一个不成文的约定。倒也说不上来有什么别扭，比起人类就少了许多扭捏，两人吵吵闹闹竟有几个世纪之久，早已习惯了对方什么时候就不辞而别，二十一世纪所带来的平和倒显得难能可贵起来。不过，今年的情况则更为特殊，他们可以多出一点时间来分享彼此的生活，回顾种种过往，过去了一个世纪才让他们认识到这件事是多么珍贵。

就是在这么一个稍显有点无聊的夜晚，他们尽量减少外出，晚饭在家中享用，由两人共同负担一部分的餐点，基尔伯特制作了主菜，伊万则奉上了浓汤与沙拉。最后他们还一块儿烤了应景的苹果派，公平分工，没有人能够占对方更多便宜。在长久矛盾的相处之中他们找到平衡之道，浑身是毛刺的两人也圆润了不少，更多也有物理意义上的“圆润”。在冬季的时候伊万吃胖了，基尔伯特喂他吃高热量的食物，他则给基尔伯特贴心地准备高糖零食，总之全都是甜蜜的炮弹，如果人类的高血糖与高血脂能将对方温柔地杀死的话，他们会不惜一切代价来将彼此拖入糖与油混成的冰湖深处。所以就是这么一个夜晚，应该是要去跨年，伊万房子所在的街区却静悄悄的。

“今年怎么没什么动静啊？”基尔伯特打了个饱嗝，他最近对于健身有所懈怠，用反光的勺背来检查自己是不是有了双下巴，伊万则略有所思，他的最后一块派还没有吃完。

“你去年不是没来嘛，今年形势大不一样啦。”这话倒也没错，在去年的时候基尔伯特有事没来，很快就不再能出门，放眼现在就要感叹生活的来之不易，对他们来说也算捞到一笔好处。基尔伯特凑过去想偷走伊万的最后一块甜点，被用指关节在脑门弹了响亮的一下。

这街区死气沉沉，对伊万来说早已习惯，可能就是这么多年中的平凡一晚，有聒噪的普鲁士人固然更好，不过没有也并无大碍，无非就是少睡几个小时来做些亲密的事情，缺少这部分对他构不成什么影响。但是基尔伯特可不同，他借住在弟弟家的地下室，尽管伊万三番五次邀请他不如回来同住，还处在不能被挑破的暧昧关系的二人总有千丝万缕黏糊糊的关联，基尔伯特一直找各种理由搪塞过去。他可是个派对动物，热衷于四处串场，不过是装的，伊万有一次恰好在波茨坦出差，就在马路上抓到一只哭到天崩地裂的普鲁士人。

哦，原来他的泪腺还没完全坏掉。伊万那会儿挑了挑眉，两人回伊万住的旅馆将就了一晚，基尔伯特浑身瘦得看起来只剩一把骨头。挺疼的，骨头硌得疼，要是回想起来那晚，伊万保准只有那个记忆，其实还有一段，他晃着基尔伯特，就像环抱着一个缺乏安全感的小婴儿，还要给他唱安眠曲呢，这个男人才能渐渐入睡。果然是独自一人太过寂寞，两个同样没什么朋友都很孤独的人挨在一块儿也不知道能够摩擦出什么火花，就像在国家意识体们的青少年时期，腼腆的伊万同现在一样，仍旧只会被基尔伯特一人吸引。他们就是两块注定会跨越重重阻碍来到彼此身边的正负极磁铁，普鲁士人在每一个阶段都只有俄罗斯人好选择。所以基尔伯特今年在伊万家里，说要一起度过这个新年假期，两人吃完饭后就一直没想出要做什么事，决定使用骰子来决定命运。

最后是电影之夜，基尔伯特知道伊万家里的库存十分丰富，他在柏林并没有怎么收集，地下室不大，放不了多少，他还对他们俩以前看的电影印象深刻。往往只有他们两个，挑一个没什么工作的周五晚上，关上客厅所有的灯，然后窝在同一条毛毯里看电影。会看些黑白默片，也有来自不同社会主义国家的优秀电影，就像两个影评家一样扫射过去，没有一部会逃出他们的嘴巴。那还挺好的，伊万与他保持默契，没有比他们俩更合拍的电影搭档了。基尔伯特有些怀念那个时候，趁伊万去挑碟片的时候他又想了个好主意。他只是坐在沙发上就想到了一个点子，这是他们过去曾将其搞出一个凹坑来的沙发，弹簧坏了一根，谁都不愿再提起那场尴尬的氛围，基尔伯特摸了摸他屁股曾经待过的位子，马上起身去拉伊万。

“怎么了？”伊万依旧挥了挥手上的碟片，“我们今天来看这个怎么样？”

基尔伯特只是匆匆扫了一眼伴侣手上的《银翼杀手》，用左手扣住伊万的手腕，拉着他往房子外走。他们的车停在院子里，伊万还没来得及穿上一件外套，可基尔伯特看起来并没有很怕冷，不过一会儿他就该叫着拱进俄罗斯人热乎乎的怀里了。伊万等着这个，不过基尔伯特兴致盎然，他一时半会儿还摸不着什么头脑。

“你要干什么呀？我们回屋里去看呗？”

基尔伯特径直走向车子，那是辆SUV，他们前不久刚换的新车，基尔伯特亲自挑选，两人各出了一半的钱。他把后备箱打开，伊万隐隐察觉出他要做什么，便轻轻笑出了声。他上前协助基尔伯特一同将车座翻下来，普鲁士人理了理后备箱里的东西，用毛毯把每一处缝隙都塞得满满当当，然后邀请伊万与他一块儿躺下来。

“快来嘛万尼亚，我们好久没这样看过电影了。”基尔伯特勾了勾手，伊万正准备绕到前座去开暖气呢，“上一次去汽车影院是什么时候？”

“那得要八十年代了吧？我不记得了。”伊万想在他身边躺下，就那样一直躺着，可以一直睡到明天早上呢，“我一会儿再来，你要吃点什么？我去里面拿。”

只静静等了十五分钟左右，基尔伯特注视着他背影消失在门后，不过再也不用担心分别了，这一刻不用，他知道伊万会回来的。他会带着什么呢？一碗巧克力爆米花？一打他喜爱的啤酒？一箩筐橘子？再也不用担心物资匮乏啦，他们甚至还能吃上好多好多的烤棉花糖。所以伊万托着他全部的期待穿过木制门廊走来了，能够闻到焦糖的芬芳，一定是融化在大碗包爆米花顶上，浇下来，就像阳光洒在雪山巅峰。另一只手上拎了一个很大的保温瓶，怀里抱着更多的薯片和玉米片，甚至还有一碗新鲜切出来的鳄梨酱与salsa，基尔伯特大老远就冲他喊：“你弄酸奶油了没？”

伊万颠了颠托盘，基尔伯特看到了自己指名道姓的玩意儿，他兴奋地咧嘴笑，伊万走过来亲了亲他嘴角。当保温瓶的盖子被打开，浓郁的可可香气就飘了出来，充盈在汽车空间里，伊万正艰难地将自己折叠进来，基尔伯特帮了他一把，捞过男朋友的大腿，两人挤着挤着一会儿就找到了个舒适的姿势。相互环抱着趴在柔软的垫子上，还是如同以前那样用毛毯把两个人全都裹了起来。一颗毛绒绒的头发抵在伊万下颚，基尔伯特又扭了扭，果然还是怕冷，他一边喃喃着“有点冷”，一边想要给自己倒杯热巧克力，看来饮用啤酒的念头早已打消，在这个冬日的夜晚，还是暖烘烘的饮料最为合适。热饮里加了点威士忌，口感颇为不错，他们把后备箱的门给关上了，可不能让呼啸的冷风破坏温馨的氛围。

基尔伯特变得越发懒了，什么事都要叫伊万操持，这个晚上俄罗斯人便让着他去，新年过后可全都要讨回来呢。车内有个大屏，也是基尔伯特执意要买它的原因之一，现在用来放电影再合适不过。没有折腾很久就能看上，他们过去看过，不过每天照例会在新年这天看一部老电影已经成为了保留项目，去年没有实现，今年就得补上。但是在车内半躺着拥抱到一块儿又是别样风情，八十年代他们也开着车去露天影院，大荧幕上放映着时下流行的新上映电影，他们也这样躺在彼此身边。咔嚓咔嚓，基尔伯特接二连三地往自己嘴里投着爆米花，但也时不时给伊万喂上一点，两人的手与嘴巴都沾满甜腻的焦糖，接吻的时候都能黏在一块儿呢。普鲁士人啄着伊万的唇峰，就是个大型的抱抱怪，在冬日索要很多很多的拥抱与很深很深的吻，像是怎么样都还不能满足似的，真要亲到天荒地老去吗？那人本来不愿做这种过于亲密的事，怎么看伊万才是那个更主动的人，但在这个只有二人的私密空间中，基尔伯特才变成基尔伯特。

星空，看看星空，伊万拍了拍基尔伯特的脑袋，促使他一起望向天窗。就算是在城市里那也是个空气绝佳的晚上，能见度非常高，银河在他们眼前徐徐铺开。比起焰火更加绚丽，由群星织成的天幕是远古的智慧生命。他与基尔伯特去看过，去太空看过，也不过一点点时间，他们的生命哪儿又比得上这仿佛永恒存在着的宇宙呢？但基尔伯特仍旧在他身边，从开始到现在，他们眼里一直都有彼此。电影里的每一个场景他们都能记得，《银翼杀手》刚上映那会儿也是两人一起去看的，也没有落下后续的《2049》，两个人一起看电影才有那么些感觉，心里积压着的话语终于能找人吐露似的。在家里或在车里就不用顾及周围的观众，伊万喜欢说话，基尔伯特也热衷讨论剧情，就算看过好多遍依旧存有新鲜感，每次都能看出更新的东西来。伊万侧着身体倒了杯热饮，这个冬天他已经够胖了，但基尔伯特也是，他开始放松、开始懈怠，在伊万看来却是一件好事。熬过了漫长又令人沮丧的一年，全球都几乎处在崩溃的边缘，他们俩也是聚少离多，但那些信件全都被保存得很好，基尔伯特与他有时仍旧会使用邮件通信，就像他们以往所做的那样，有时需要那些小小的期待与希望，谁会知道伊万在翘首以盼基尔伯特寄信来的时候仍像青涩小伙儿一样紧张又容易害羞呢？他希望看到基尔伯特平安的话语，希望看到一些可爱的抱怨，还有他一如既往严谨的签名与笔锋，那才是能让他稍稍安心下来的熟悉的每一片世界。

“新年快乐。”他们互相道了祝福，于是新年就这样到来了。伊万把鼻子埋在基尔伯特的头发中，新年闻起来又是什么味道的呢？大概是掺了威士忌的热巧克力，还有微微烤焦了的苹果派，总之都是蜜糖，都是油脂，都是伊万与基尔伯特一同所在的每一个地方。


End file.
